


Beam with laughter

by kiry



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *13年旧档
Relationships: Matt Bomer/Tim DeKay





	Beam with laughter

夏天终于要过去了——意味着他们以后的拍摄日程能稍微好过一点。但也只有初秋微微凉爽的一个月左右，好在纽约的冬天不那么严酷。  
Matt在夏天的尾巴迷上了讲笑话。  
比如现在。「Peter」从监狱里出来，和「Neal」继续日常那些有趣的无聊的案子，轻松的场次总是通过得如此飞快。  
Matt又在迫不及待地刷他的推特*——他有个私人账号，以普通人的身份聊天，转发，点赞——然后咯咯地笑起来，向他靠近。  
「Peter，你得听听这个——」Matt喜欢戏称他剧中的名字，「一对恋人打电话，女人说“你先挂嘛亲爱的”，」他惟妙惟肖地学著撒娇的语调，声音可爱极了，「男人说“没事啦你先挂”，“你先挂了啦”“你先挂吧乖”。然后——」他爆发出一阵清脆的笑声，窝在休息椅上笑得坐姿都没了，「然后，然后…」Matt努力平复呼吸，把话说完，「然后NSA说“你们俩他妈谁赶紧把电话挂了吧！”哈哈哈——」  
Tim忍住了轻微的笑意，沉默地看着独自愉快著的Matt。他不认为自己是毫无幽默感的呆瓜，或者是高笑点的冷面侠，但是像Matt这样捧腹大笑（而且还这么可爱）的确不是一般人能做到的。  
等到他终于笑够了，慢慢喘了几口气，恢复神智并且看到面无表情（好吧，他有点无奈的表情）的Tim，不高兴地咬了下嘴唇：「你居然不笑，Tim。」他轻哼了一声，「太让我伤心了。」语毕他立刻Neal Caffrey上身，演绎出一种夸张的委屈。  
「…你真该学学讲笑话的艺术，Matt，」Tim戏里戏外都不太吃这套地拍拍他的肩膀。「也许我直接看到那个笑话还能笑出来。」  
Matt瞪大了他的蓝眼睛——不可思议的，受伤的，充满挑战的——看着他，然后嘴唇一点一点弯开，露出灿烂的笑容来。  
「要来打赌吗？」他说，眼中带着难以拒绝的闪闪发亮的期待，「赌我能不能在这一集拍完之前让你笑出来？」  
Tim犹豫了一下开始认真思考打赌的可能性。Matt和Neal的性格不同，他是个单纯开朗的大男孩，不像剧里那个又爱又恨的小骗子——他不会用Neal的诱导和手段。想到这儿Tim微微放下心，反问道：「赌什么？」  
Matt想了一会儿，然后以试探的语气问：「赌一个晚上？一个只有我们两个人的晚上？你可以对我做任何事，我做得到的——比如让我裸奔到剧组；即兴表演Ken*的那一套，或者…」他愣了一下，摇摇头「最好别对我来同性暧昧的一套，不然Simon*会吃醋。」  
Tim只觉得是心跳的问题了。和Matt两个人一起——关键是他有一副健壮修长的身体，还有在电影里他看到的，诱人扭动的身姿——可是他有老公了。「你最好少打他的主意。」Tim警告自己，随后回绝了Matt所有的选项。  
可是年轻人似乎误会了什么。「…你真想和我来暧昧的那些？」他以为Tim拒绝是因为他说的「最好别」的选项。「好吧，如果你赢了，我就给你一次吻我的权力。」他有点不好意思，可爱地吐了吐舌头，顺便向一时没反应过来的Tim挤了下眼睛。  
他没法不喜欢他。就像Peter Burke没法不喜欢Neal Caffrey。  
「那就…一言为定。」Tim决定表个态，多少掩盖一下自己的心慌。  
同时决定必要时候…也许会用一点肌肉松弛剂？

Tim根本就没想到这会是一场拉锯战。  
第二天拍完办公室里的一场，Matt带着神秘兮兮的表情凑过来：「我终于明白为什么Neal和Sara分手了。」  
尽管明白这是Matt天真的引诱Tim还是追问下去了：「为什么？」  
他挂着大大的笑容解释道：「Facebook问我在想些什么，Twitter问我在做些什么，Foursquare问我现在在哪儿。网络就是我的女朋友。」  
Tim这次连微笑都不用忍了。他挂着干巴巴的笑脸看着Matt：「你就真察觉不到这笑话有多不好笑？」他说，然后看到Matt令人揪心的暗淡下去的眼睛。「只是笑话写的不好，」Tim连忙安慰他，「你会成功的。」后半句几乎是脱口而出。  
Matt再一次瞪大了眼睛：「你就那么不想吻我？！」听起来比他的笑话不好笑更受伤。  
Tim没想通这是什么奇怪的逻辑，他只是好心想安慰对方的…等到他回过神，Matt还是那副目瞪口呆的可爱样子，而他先前的受伤已经转化成微微的…羞涩？  
「真的？」他听见Matt微不可闻的小声音。  
「什么真的？」Tim不解。  
「你刚才说你当然想吻我……」Matt小心地环顾四周，确定没有可以听到的工作人员和同僚才继续说下去，「这是真的？」脸上满是高兴和害羞的表情。  
…WTF？！Tim暗自抓狂，接着他又尝到了反应慢的苦果：Matt没等他确认刚才的答案，独自得意洋洋地向他露出一如既往的灿烂笑容，小声说著：「我会让你赢的，真的。」  
这果然是心跳的问题。Tim盯着Matt的背影，好久。直到他最后一次跟Gatson*对台词，开始新一轮拍摄。  
这是心跳的问题，可他决定放弃治疗。

第三天也是赌约的最后一天。清晨他们对完这一集的最后一场戏：Peter要用一个扫堂腿制住嫌疑人，把Neal从对恃中救出来。  
Tim和Jeff*探讨着修改一句台词，然后反复练习着假动作（他不可能用真的扫堂腿把对方制服）。而Matt漫不经心地盯着手机，思绪飞散。继而Hughs*拍了两下手（全剧组都很庆幸他不爱用二指禅），休息停止，他们的最后一场「英雄救美」宣告开始。  
Tim——现在是Peter，很勇猛地冲过去了。他看到Matt逼真的充满希望的欣喜表情，然后做出练习了无数次的扫堂腿，夺过对方的手枪。这时剧本里让Neal凑近他身边，掏出他的手铐帮他拷上犯人，Marsha*会把犯人押走，留下他们两个对视一笑——结束。  
「Neal，用我的手铐！快！」他对年轻人这么喊道，看着他慌乱之中毛手毛脚地靠近他，然后把嘴唇凑到他耳边。  
「我忘了说，」Matt语速飞快，为了不让Take one废掉得那么明显，就像他在问手铐在哪儿一样，「从一开始，我就没奢望能让你笑出来。所以我规定的“我赢”的条件是你不笑。」他掏出手铐，从Tim身边跑开，在拷住犯人的时候才抬头看了Tim一眼。好在所有的镜头都对准了Matt，没人发现Tim的游离。  
那是一个「你知道怎么办了吧」的眼神。他能懂。  
Matt说Tim不笑的话是Matt自己赢，那么他只要笑了，就是Tim的胜利了。  
所以他只要——  
这时候Take one已经完美pass，年轻人走到他身边，带着小小的，轻柔的笑意。  
「我就是想让你笑笑——让Peter Burke笑笑，刚从监狱里出来的你看起来糟透了。笑笑吧…大笑就好，学学我嘛，偶尔也要没风度一下。」  
他真诚地眨眨眼，漂亮的蓝眼睛。继而微笑，开展他最后的尝试。  
「我希望你的手抚过我身体每一寸肌肤，你用手感触它们，滑过它们——我觉得会比我和Simon所有的性爱更火辣。」Matt顿了顿，看到自己所期望的Tim的表情，忍不住高兴起来，飞快地完成言语，「——因为你是“魔力手先生”嘛。」  
Matt收回笑脸，等待着Tim接下来的反应。

Marsha忽然吓了一跳。不远处那边——握着杯咖啡的Bomer看起来很高兴，这很正常。而旁边的Tim——笑弯了（腰）？这很不正常。  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——」他还继续爆发着一阵笑声，这下把Garson都吓得呛住了。  
「何弃治。」Garson推了推眼镜，好奇的盯着Tim吓人的笑脸。

fin.


End file.
